Speechless
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Life had been hard for Bella Swan after the departure of Edward Cullen, but the rescue of a new friend changes things. Attempting to control her power, and trying to grow accustomed to her new disability Bella Swan starts a new life, and hopefully finds new love. M for Violence


Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella's eyes fluttered open as the door to her prison room creaked open. She saw a man enter, and the feeling in her gut told her she was going to die, today was finally going to be the day. She had heard the screams coming from outside, and knew he had been the one to cause those screams. She stumbled onto her feet leaning against the wall for support, with the last of her strength she looked up at the man meeting his eyes, she forced herself into keeping his gaze.

"If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die on my knees." Bella spoke her voice raspy and broken, she hadn't spoken in such a long time, all that ever came from her mouth were screams of pain.

Bella heard the man chuckle, "I wasn't going to kill you, love."

Bella's vision began to go blurry, the gaping wound on her left side still bleeding heavily down her side. This was it, she thought, she was going to die. She closed her eyes as the darkness began to take over and she felt herself fall against the wall.

The soft hum of music was what Bell woke up to. She opened her eyes, everything seemed clearer to her now. It was all bright and vivid, to Bella it was like seeing the world for the first time. She looked around and couldn't see anyone in the room with her. She moved and sat up pressing her back against the headboard. She opened her mouth to call out to anyone, but no sound erupted from her mouth. She tried again yet nothing happened, she reached for her throat as a burning sensation appeared.

The door opened and Bella's head snapped up. It was the same man from before, she thought as she took in his features.

"You're finally awake, love." He said as he stepped closer, "I'm Niklaus, you can call me Klaus, love. Now what's your name?"

Bella went to speak again but no words came out. She shook her head and tried again, nothing happened. She looked at Klaus her eyes filling with tears, she opened her mouth and tried to scream, try to do make any sound. Her head fell into her hands as soundless sobs began to shake her body. She felt the arms of the man wrap around her and she took comfort in them.

"I thought the transition would heal you," He said after moments of her silent sobbing had passed. "You have a choice to make little one. Feed and become a vampire, or die."

Bella looked up at him her eyes going wide with fear. She tried to speak again but it was useless, she watched as Klaus stood and grabbed a drawing pad that was in the room along with a sketching pen and handed it to her. Deciding not to write down the obvious about her voice, she asked the next best question on her mind.

A vampire? I'm not cold, or hard, how can I be a vampire?

She handed the paper over to Klaus wiping her eyes as she watched him read her notes. "You're a traditional type of vampire, you'll have a more human appearance. You'll be nothing like those who tortured you. You can feed, and stay here in my house with me where I'll take care of you little one."

Bella looked at him strangely and took the notepad back from him.

Why would you take care of me? You don't even know me. I'm just some girl you found locked up in a basement somewhere.

Klaus smirked at her message, "I like you, there's something special about you, little one. And seeing as you need help, I'm willing to help you."

Bella took the pad again. My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella.

Klaus smiled, "Well, Bella you have a choice to make, finishing your transition or not."

What do I have to do? Bella wrote quickly handing the pad back to Klaus.

"Drink human blood," Klaus replied easily, something about the young girl had caught his attention and looking at her now he understood what it was. The scars of several bite marks had only slightly healed from his blood they were still noticeable on her arms and especially around her neck. She was strong and loyal, and he admired that. He had an inkling when she was in her transition that she would lose her voice. The bites on her neck had lightened up, but he knew they did a lot of damage. The words she had spoken to him were strained and he knew there was something wrong when she said them.

Like from the vein? Bella asked passing the note back to Klaus a look of worry on her face.

"If you're going to be a vampire, you can't look at blood with that face." Klaus said amused, "It has to be from the vein, you need to get accustomed to feeding from the vein. I won't allow you to feed off of animals that only makes you weak."

Okay. She wrote she nodded her head at Klaus in response. She didn't know why she trust him so impeccably, but she wouldn't question it. He had saved her and now he was giving her a second chance at life. Klaus gestured for her to follow him and Bella did walking after him as they made their way down the hall. Bella reached forward and tapped his shoulder, she was happy she had brought the pad from him.

My throat is burning. How much longer?

Klaus chuckled, "Not that much longer, little one."

Bella rolled her eyes and reached for the pad again. Will you ever just call me Bella? Little one makes me feel like a child.

Klaus took the paper as he opened the door to the servant quarters. He read what she wrote and chuckled again, "You are much younger than me, so I will refer to you as little one, but I will attempt not to do it as often."

Bella nodded pleased at his answer as she entered the room. She looked around and took in a deep breath. She gasped back soundlessly and reached for her throat as the scent of blood filled her senses, she looked to Klaus as her vampire face was taking over.

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "You're going to feed from this girl, every last drop. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded, she would've been hesitant on killing, but not anymore, she needed this. She needed to live, and if she had to do so by killing someone she would.

"Good stay here, do not move from this spot," Klaus ordered being careful not to compel her. He walked away and entered the servant quarters grabbing one of the maids. He compelled her to stay quiet and willingly offer Bella her blood. Klaus walked back into the main room to see Bella pacing her hands grabbing at her throat. "Okay, little one. Bite down on a vein and drink. I'll show you how to do more as time goes on."

Bella nodded and stepped forward she looked at Klaus for a moment and then back to the girl. She moved and her fangs appeared, she sunk her fangs into the girl's wrist and drank. The girl's body sagged at the loss of blood, but that didn't stop Bella, she just held the body up. She drank until there was nothing left to drink. She took the napkin Klaus handed her and wiped her mouth. She reached for her pad again. Thank you. She wrote. They both knew it was more than a simple thank you for the napkin.

Klaus smirked, "Let's get you cleaned up and into some more fashionable clothes. I don't want you to look like someone off the street. You have to dress like a lady."

Bella smiled, and she wished she could laugh, but knew it was useless. She looked down realizing that she was in a pair of pajamas, had Klaus changed her?

"One of the maids did it," He responded to her questioning glance. Bella nodded and continued to walk beside him. Things would be different with Klaus.

Bella smiled as Klaus took her shopping again. She didn't like it when she was human, but with Klaus it was an enjoyable experience. It had been months since he had rescued her, and her feeding was getting better, her throat wasn't hurting as much, but she still couldn't speak or make a sound. Klaus and she had learned sign language so that she didn't have to carry around a notepad and pencil everywhere she went. They had also learned Bella had inherited a gift, something they believed was caused by the other breed's venom. She was a strong elemental. More connected to the Earth than other creatures, including witches, the venom from James had awakened her gift, and with Klaus's strong blood, it only grew in strength.

'_Don't we have enough clothes?_' Bella signed to Klaus as they walked into another store.

Klaus smirked, "You can never have enough of anything, little one."

Bella smiled fondly at the name. '_I've never had this much stuff._' She admitted as she followed Nik to the men's section.

Klaus looked down at his little companion. She was so young barely 19, but she was strong and loyal. He had found himself fond of her company and the fact that she trusted him unconditionally only added to his fondness of her . "Go pick something out, we're not leaving unless you get something." He smirked wider as she stood up straight and saluted him before walking off. The only reason he ever went out shopping with her because it was his way of discreetly getting her accustomed to human scents. So far, her newborn attitude and thirst was low in public, she was gaining good controlled. Klaus watched as she browsed the sections. It had taken a good while to teach her to ignore the prices of things.

Bella came back with a pair of boots in hand, she set them down beside her. '_Here. These seem like a good choice._' Klaus picked up the boots and looked at them, they had a pretty high heel, which was unlike Bella to choose.

"Will you be able to walk in these?" He asked amused as he looked at the pair of boots

'_I figured I had to learn proper balance, and what better way than heels._' Bella said with a smile.

Klaus handed the shoes back to her, "Let's go pay, I want to go out to eat tonight."

Bella set the shoes down on the counter. _'Is something going to happen tonight?_'

"Nothing bad, I have a meeting with a vampire who has some information for me. I want you to join me, I trust you to be there." Klaus responded he paid for the shoes and handed the bag to Bella as they left the store. "Do you remember what I told you about the curse?"

'_Katerina ran. Elijah helped. You're stuck._' Bella summarized.

Klaus smirked, "Katerina had a child apparently. Elijah has found the doppelganger, and it looks as if I'm going to break this curse."

Bella grinned, '_Really? Nik, this is huge!_'

Klaus looked down at Bella enjoying her enthusiasm for everything. "It's important." Klaus agreed, "I'm going to need your assistance. It seems the doppelganger is being guarded by not just my brother, but by two other vampires as well."

'_I'll do anything for you Nik_.' Bella replied her hands moving quickly to sign the words to him.

Klaus stilled her hands, "I'm going to need you to go back to school, only for a short amount of time. Just to keep an eye on her. I need to know as much as I can."

Bella's eyes went wide '_School._' Bella stopped walking. '_I haven't been near so many humans, Nik._'

Klaus chuckled, "You'll be fine. You're strong enough to handle it." He gently nudged her forward to keep her walking. Bella only nodded as she walked beside Klaus her head was held up straight and her posture was perfect. Klaus had drilled her about keeping her head up it showed confidence, and her usual posture made her seem weak. Klaus had been taking care of her well. He bought her clothes, taught her to compel, to fight and to use her gift. If he needed her to do this one thing, than she would do it for him.

Bella handed him her bags as they made it to the car. She tried to rein in her emotions, pulling back the grey clouds that had begun to cover the sky, she still didn't have strong control over the weather. '_Thank you._'

Klaus nodded and opened the car door for her, "We need to talk about a few things." At her fearful face his face softened, "It's nothing to be fearful about, little one."

Bella nodded and she turned to face the driver side as Klaus got in quickly. He started to drive before he spoke. "I've been talking to Maddox, and there's a chance he might find something to help you get your voice back. He will continue to look, if that is what you wish." He looked over at Bella to decipher her look.

'_After the curse._' Bella signed, '_We break your curse first, and then we worry about my voice._'

"We can do both," Klaus replied.

Bella shook her head, '_We focus on your curse. My voice can wait, I can wait. I'm okay with this._'

Klaus nodded, "If that is what you wish to do." He looked over at Bella as she smiled widely at him and nodded her head.

Arriving at his home Klaus took the bags inside, he watched his little companion walk in behind him her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were focused on the ground. "Remember what I told you about keeping your head held high, little one."

Bella smiled and fixed her posture. She watched as Klaus ordered the maid to take them to her room. _'I could've taken them upstairs.'_

"The reason they work here is so you don't have to. Have you fed recently?" Klaus asked looking at Bella.

'_This morning._' Bella replied.

Klaus tipped her chin so he could look at her eyes. She was still a newborn so at times she wouldn't feel the hunger until it was too late and she'd snap. "Why don't you head into the servant quarters and drink from one of them. Just enough to soothe you over until dinner."

Bella nodded and walked away. Klaus called out to her one last time. "Don't forget to get cleaned up and changed for dinner as well."

'_Okay_.' Bella signed as she disappeared to feed.

Klaus walked into his study not surprised to see Maddox reading a book on the couch there. "Find anything?"

"Not yet," Maddox replied, he had to admit he had taken an easy liking to Bella. He too had learned sign language so he could speak with Bella. He had even begun to help her learn how to use her gift more. "Does she know that we're looking for something to get her voice back?"

"No, and let's keep it that way. I mentioned it to her, but she would rather we focus on the curse." Klaus replied as he took a seat in an arm chair leaning over to pour himself a drink. "You're attending dinner with me and Isabella tonight when meeting with Isobel."

Maddox nodded his head in agreement. "Isobel has called a few more times since I last spoke to her, she's eager to meet you."

Klaus chuckled, "She'd be the first." Klaus took a sip of his drink. "I plan to have Isabella attend school with the doppelganger. I need you to go with her, just to watch over her until I can get there."

Maddox nodded, he set the book down. "I'll keep her safe."

"Be sure that you do," Klaus said his voice firm, he liked Maddox, but if something happened to Bella Maddox would be the first he would go after.

They stayed in silence until there was a knock on the door. Bella came in to the room a very embarrassed look on her face.

Klaus looked at her curiously, "Something wrong, little one?"

'_I accidently fed too much._' Bella announced with a sheepish look on her face.

"Did you kill them?" Klaus asked trying not to smirk at Isabella.

Bella shook her head, '_They're just very weak. It's a good thing we're eating out tonight, because the cook isn't going to be able to cook tonight._'

Maddox chuckled and stood, "I'll go see what I can do for them." He paused as he looked at Bella and then her shoes. "Congratulations on your shoes."

Bella smirked, '_Thank you._"

Bella took Maddox's old seat and looked to Nik. '_He seems in a good mood, what were you two talking about?'_

"He's going with you to Mystic Falls," Klaus replied he smirked as Bella's face turned into a glare. She always looked like an angry kitten when she was angry and Klaus often found it amusing to see her this way.

'_I don't need a babysitter,_' Bella responded with a shake of her head, she used her gift and made a fire appear from her finger and using the fire she drew out a frown in the air.

"It's for my ease of mind, and not because I don't think you'll be able to do it, little one." Klaus said he smirked wider as he saw Bella's feature soften as she dissolved the picture she had drawn, she than nodded and Klaus glanced down to her feet, "I see you're walking just fine."

Bella grinned and lifted her feet, '_I used to hate these when I was human, but I'm starting to like them._'

"Being a vampire changes things," Klaus replied he tensed as he saw Bella's feature tense. "Something wrong, little one?"

'_When I see the Cullen's again,"_ Bella signed, '_Will you help me kill them?_'

"I will help you, but are you certain that is what you want?" Klaus asked, despite her natural vampire nature Bella was still kind hearted, and he knew there was a good chance she would regret killing them.

'_I'm certain right now, my opinion my change in the future,_' Bella responded with a grin.

Klaus nodded, "Don't do anything you'll regret, little one."

Bella smiled and nodded, _'I know.'_

Bella sat across from Maddox as they sat at a table for four. The vampire Isobel had appeared and had immediately begun rambling about Mystic Falls. Bella listened half-heartedly to her talking as did Maddox. She instead focused on her gift. She began to make the water boil in the drink of other customers. Bella glanced at Maddox as she could feel his eyes on her. She blushed lightly before shrugging her shoulders.

She than glanced over at Klaus who seemed to be at the breaking point of things.

Klaus's hand came down on the table causing Isobel to jump in fear. "Our order hasn't even been placed yet, and you've managed to give me your life story in a matter of minutes. I think your rambling is done." He met Isobel's eyes and compelled her. "You never met me or Isabella, you'll tell everyone you never got close to finding me, but you're going to get me the moonstone and Katerina. When you've accomplished what I've asked, you're going to call Maddox and he'll take care of the rest."

Isobel's eyes dilated as Klaus continued to compel her giving her specific orders for his plan.

Bella smiled in relief as Klaus ordered Isobel to leave. '_She was annoying._' She signed as she picked up her menu to see what she was going to have.

"I didn't know someone could talk for so long. She was talking at vampire speed so I didn't hear much of it," Maddox admitted.

'_It wasn't worth hearing,_' Bella replied setting her menu down, she looked to Klaus. '_I'll have whatever you're having. I've never had anything on here._"

Klaus smirked and nodded, "You'll have to get used to places like this, little one. I don't like the cheap take outs."

Bella smiled and nodded. She ate her food in peace satisfied in just hearing Niklaus and Maddox speak.

Bella unpacked her things in the big mansion like home and looked over at Maddox who had taken a seat on her bed. She lifted the water from the glass on her dresser, she controlled it and sprinkle by sprinkle she splashed it onto Maddox's face, she needed to get his attention.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from the book in his hands, wiping the water from his face.

'_I need to go to the school. Sign some papers._' Bella said, '_You can't go._'

"Klaus would kill me if I let you go alone," Maddox replied, "I'll play the role of your guardian."

Bella nodded, '_I do need someone to translate. I doubt anyone in this town will know sign language'_

Maddox chuckled, "In this hick of a town?" He rolled his eyes, "We're lucky they know English."

Bella smiled at Maddox and motioned for him to follow her out of the house.

Bella walked into the school beside Maddox, she felt relieved people were avoiding him and her on pure instinct. '_Hello_' Bella signed to the lady at the front desk.

"We're here to finish the enrollment papers for Isabella Swan." Maddox said his deep voice causing the lady at the front desk to flinch back.

Bella smiled at the lady knowing it was useless, she still had to try, '_I'm sorry for his attitude._'

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I don't understand," The lady said apologetically.

Bella only nodded and took a seat knowing that Maddox would take care of the rest. She heard as he used magic to persuade the front desk lady to give her classes with Elena. She than stood stiff as the lady informed Bella she could go ahead and start that very day.

Bella looked to Maddox who simply shrugged, "It's your choice."

Bella nodded, '_I guess, I'll stay. My stuff should be in the back of the car._'

Maddox was about to leave when Bella stopped him, '_Tell her I said thank you_."

Maddox turned to the lady at the desk, "Thank you." He led Bella out and headed to the car, he handed her the bag she in he car, and her phone. "If you get thirsty or anything you get out of here and call me."

Bella nodded, she thanked Maddox and headed inside the building she turned on her phone and was more than amused when she saw Maddox had bought her a talking app. It was still early in the morning so she had a full day to go.

She headed towards her first class and knocked on the door knowing the history class had already started.

"You're the new student," the teacher said opening the door. Bella nodded, "Come in I'm Mister Saltzman."

Bella stepped forward and timidly nodded towards the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Isabella," Alaric said looking at Bella. He shook his head in annoyance as she began to type on her phone. Figuring she was texting he took it from her. "Please, introduce yourself."

Bella smiled, '_I'm Isabella Swan, and I cannot speak._' Bella reached over to Alaric's desk and grabbed a sticky note with an amused smile she wrote down a short sentenced to Alaric.

I'm mute, Mr. Saltzman. Bella handed the note over and watched as he read it over.

"I'm so sorry," He said handing her phone back, "Just take a seat."

Bella nodded and took a seat she sat a few seats away from Elena, but Bella could tell she had caught the doppelganger's attention.

Avoiding the gaze of the doppelganger she looked at the assortment of plants that were gathered on the windowsill. She began to slowly bring them back to life, looking over her shoulder to the other students to see if they had noticed the plants sudden growth. As the bell rang, Bella was the last to stand as she headed for the door she was stopped by her teacher.

"I'm very sorry for what happened, Isabella. Had I known, I wouldn't have done what I did," Alaric said.

Bella smiled and type quickly on her phone. "Don't sweat it, it happens more often than you would think." The robotic voice said. "I should get to my next class."

"Do you need a guide?" Alaric asked wanting to help her in any way possible.

Bella shook her head, "No thank you." Came the voice again. She walked out of the room and headed to her next class having memorized her schedule already. She stayed close to Elena, but not close enough to call too much attention to herself. She was careful on alerting her teachers on her situation before they asked her to introduce herself.

Bella walked into the cafeteria and took a seat in the back. Her phone was close to dead from using it so much throughout the day. She sighed as she a happy preppy blonde heading her way. She felt like standing and leaving but doing so would reveal her vampirism.

"Hi! I'm Caroline! You're new here right?" Caroline said she moved and took a seat across from Bella.

Bella smiled, '_Yes, I'm Isabella._'

"You can't speak?" Caroline asked Bella.

Bella only nodded, she watched in surprise as Caroline quickly stood and left. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book from her bag, she flipped to the marked page and continued to read from where she left off earlier.

Minutes passed she looked up as Caroline returned with a boy in toe. "This is Jeremy, he knows sign language."

Jeremy smiled sheepishly at Bella. "Hi."

'_Hello_' Bella signed as she set her book down and looked to the two of them. '_I'm sorry she forced you here._' She signed to Jeremy.

'_She didn't force me, she asked and I came willingly._' Jeremy replied he smiled at Bella and shrugged.

"Great!" Caroline said practically clapping her hands together. "Tell her I said Hello."

'_I can hear just fine, it's speaking I can't do,_' Bella signed Jeremy laughed.

"She can hear you fine, Caroline." Jeremy responded he smiled at Bella. "I never got your name."

'_Isabella_' Bella signed in reply she smiled, she actually liked Jeremy, he didn't seem so bad. '_Though, you can call me Bella.'_

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." Jeremy said he smirked. '_I figured you didn't want everyone calling you Bella.'_

'_Thanks._' Bella replied she watched as Caroline left she ignored her and continued her conversation with Jeremy.

'_You don't have to sign, you can speak freely. I'm mute, not deaf._" Bella replied with a smile.

Jeremy laughed, "I guess I just got used to it. I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you Bella."

'_You too, Jeremy._' Bella said, she watched him leave and minutes later she did the same just before her lunch hour was over. She again kept close enough to Elena not to seem suspicious, she caught the chatter between Elena and her friends, it was nothing serious, but knowing Klaus

\+ he didn't want information, he wanted Elena to stay in one place.

Bella sighed in silent annoyance as school was finally over. She had been approached by different hormonal boys, but after figuring out she couldn't speak they kept moving putting her out of their minds almost forgetting she existed. Bella noticed Maddox instantly as he pulled into the school parking lot, she moved quickly and got into the car. She motioned for him to drive as soon as the car door closed.

"Not a good day?" Maddox questioned as he looked towards Bella.

Bella frowned and shook her head in response, she'd go into more detail once she had the time. Right now, she just wanted to relish in the fact that she was going home.

"We're training your gift today," Maddox announced. "You need to learn how to do more than just draw out pictures. You need to learn how to fight with it."

Bella rolled her eyes, she knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. She got out of the car quickly once they reached the large mansion home. She headed inside and dropped her bag on the kitchen counter she grabbed a blood bag in desperate need to feed. She ignored Maddox as he entered the room, she finished off her blood bag. '_Let's get started_.' She signed as she threw the empty bag in the trash.

Maddox gestured her into the backyard. He shrugged off his jacket and looked to Bella, "Your gift is a lot like magic. It gets stronger with practice, so you need to practice daily. You can do those cute little tricks, but you need to be able to use it to protect yourself."

Bella nodded and straightened out her shoulders. '_How?_" She signed in question as she wanted to learn how to fight more than she wanted to do anything else.

"I can control my magic with my emotions," Maddox said, "Not a lot of magical folk choose to practice like this, but I find it the best way. I can strengthen a spell if I focus and put more emotion into it. I want you to do the same. I want you to throw a strong ball of fire at that tree, I want you to burn it down."

'_What has that tree done to you?_' Bella signed as she turned towards the tree. She took in a breath and shook her head trying to get herself to relax. She closed her eyes, and focused on the anger inside her, the one that always burned at the thought of Victoria of Edward. She urged her gift out and pushed as she hard as she could. She opened her eyes to see only the top of the tree burning.

"Put it out." Maddox ordered. Bella rolled her eyes and focusing again she used the water from the ground to rise up and put out the flame of the tree. She leaned back as that had taken more out of her than she thought it would. "Do you want to know where you messed up?"

'_Please enlighten me oh great one_,' Bella signed rolling her eyes to make her sarcasm clear. She crossed her hands over her chest and stared at Maddox waiting for an answer.

"Glad you think so highly of me," Maddox replied, "You were focusing on anger, as strong as anger can be, it's a negative emotion, and it'll only give you negative results. You have to focus on the positive, the things that make you stronger."

Bella nodded she understood what he was saying, she turned back to the tree and closed her eyes. She thought back to Klaus, he had saved her, turned her, and cared for her when no one else had. She thought back to the feelings of respect and love she held for him, they weren't romantic in any way, but they were strong. She pushed the feeling out and her gift felt stronger than it had before. She opened her eyes, she smirked widely as the tree was already burning to ashes, the blue flames only growing stronger. Bella turned back to Maddox and gestured towards the tree in excitement.

Maddox just nodded, he watched as the tree burned to a crisp. "Put it out." He said, he watched as Bella try his method again and put the fire out. Fire and water would be the easiest for her to control, it was the Earth that would be the hard part. So far, she could make small plants grow quicker, but she never brought them back from the dead. He looked at Bella and smirked, "Bring the tree back."

Bella shook her head. '_I can't do that._' Bella signed her hands moving frantically to sign the words to Maddox.

Maddox only smiled, "You need to learn how to do the basics before you can do anything else."

Bella glared at Maddox and focused back on the tree. She tried as hard as she could to get the tree to come back to life. She threw her hands in the air as she was barely able to get leaf to appear. She looked to Maddox and her face turned into a deep frown.

"You didn't think it would be easy did you?" Maddox said, "This takes practice, Bella."

Bella glared at Maddox. '_Practice? We've been at this for what feels like hours, and I got one leaf to appear. I'm never going to be able to do this._' Bella signed, she moved her hands slow enough so that Maddox would be able to understand her.

"I know you're frustrated right now, I would be too, but you'll get it. Just don't stop trying," Maddox replied.

Bella nodded and focused back on the tree, she ignored Maddox as all her attention was focused on the tree. No matter what it took, by the end of the day, she would get this right.

Maddox answered his phone as it rang keeping his attention on Isabella as he answered.

"How is she?" Klaus said not bothering with pleasantries.

"Her first day of school was okay. She drank blood less than a few hours ago, I'm training her in her gift." Maddox said he watched as Bella straighten her shoulders and focused even further on the tree.

"How far along is she?" Klaus asked.

"Water and Fire come naturally to her," Maddox replied, "It didn't take long for her to really feel the control over them. It's the Earth that's getting to her. It's a hard element to get into, she's getting there, but it should be a slow process. I'll see what I can do to help her."

"Good, tell her to message me as soon as the two of you are done." Klaus said his voice stern as he spoke.

"Of course, I'll pass on the message," Maddox said he ended the call with Klaus and turned back to Bella. "I think it's the fact that you're staying still that's the problem."

Bella turned to Maddox. '_What do you recommend?_"

"Do you remember the fighting moves, Klaus taught you?" Maddox replied, Bella simply nodded. "Fight with your gift. You need to make it apart of you, Isabella. You need to let it connect with you."

'_That just makes so much sense,_' Bella replied she closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. Connect. She thought. She moved and settled herself into the grass of the backyard. She let herself mold into the Earth, she would get this right.

What felt like days had passed and she was beginning to feel it, the merging going inside her. It felt different, it made her feel stronger. She opened her eyes to see Maddox was no longer outside, she nodded to herself. She could do this.

She focused back on the tree, she pressed her hands together, and took in a deep breath inhaling the smell of the nature around her. She spread her arms out straight and closed her eyes moving her hand. She could feel her gift coursing through her veins she opened her eyes to see the tree partially back to life. She was getting better.

Bella closed her eyes again and repeated the same movements. She focused harder and put more effort into it. Opening her eyes she saw the tree was back to life, its bright leaves standing out amongst the darkening sky. Bella jumped up in happiness. She looked down startled as a boulder appeared underneath her. She stumbled back landing on the floor. She looked at the boulder, and a grin crossed her face. This was going to be fun.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled in angst as she was finally going to be able to see Klaus again, it was the day before the ritual. Bella had been messaging him daily, but it wasn't the same.

"You really do care for him." Maddox said as he noticed Bella. "I've never seen someone care so much for him."

'_He's my best friend._' Bella signed with a shrug. Maddox knew the story of how Klaus took her in, but he didn't understand why she was so attached to Klaus. '_I didn't have good parents. I didn't have any friends, or anything growing up. Klaus is the first person to ever show me compassion. He was the first to take care of me. I've always had to take care of my mother, and my father. He was the only person to show me what being part of a family felt like._'

Maddox looked to Bella surprised, she had never been this open. "I get it."

Bella smiled and nodded. She focused back on the door and as she heard the car door closing she practically jumped out of her chair. She rushed to the door and opened it quickly ignoring Greta as she entered having only met the witch on rare occasions. She moved to Klaus and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you, little one." Klaus said with amusement as he returned Bella's hug. "Maddox mentioned you were getting better with your fighting abilities."

Bella nodded, '_I can make things grow from the ground up or revive them. I can make the Earth move, and I can control fire and water so much better. It's amazing, Nik. This gift it's like running through my veins, and I can feel it every time I use it. I'm getting stronger, but I can't control the weather just yet, but I'm getting so close!_'

Klaus chuckled at Bella's moving hands. They moved so quickly that if he weren't a vampire he wouldn't be able to see them. "Come on, little one, you can tell me more about it after I get a drink."

Bella ignored the glare from Greta and followed after Klaus into the living room. Maddox greeted Klaus, but stayed silent as Bella began to explain what they had been the last two months they were in Mystic Falls. Klaus stood and tipped Bella's chin so she was looking at him. "How often do you feed?"

'_Twice a day._' Bella responded quickly.

"And how many times have you fed today?" Klaus asked as he took in the notice of the darkness around Bella's eyes. To a human it wouldn't be noticeable, but to his enhance eyesight it was as clear as day.

'_Twice._' Bella responded.

Klaus nodded, "Feed again, I think you need it with all the training you've been doing."

Bella looked at Klaus confused. "_But I feel fine._'

"You may feel fine, but if you keep up at this rate, you'll snap and end up taking out half the town. Go feed, finish two bags, little one." Klaus ordered he gently pushed Bella out of the living room. He turned back to Maddox and Greta. "You both know your parts for tomorrow evening?"

"Of course," Greta said smiling brightly at Klaus. She frowned as he didn't even notice her.

Klaus looked to Maddox, "How is her gift coming along?"

"Very well, she's getting better at fighting with it." Maddox said, "It won't be long until she has full control over it, I'm just unsure of what's holding her back."

Klaus nodded, he began to go over the plans for tomorrow night. He had also become quite happy when he heard Maddox and Bella had captured Katherine when she was handed over by Isobel. "So where is Katerina?"

"In the basement, she kept making comments towards Bella when we had her locked up in the living room. Bella was seconds from snapping so I tied her up and moved her to the basement." Maddox replied.

"What exactly did she say to her?" Klaus asked.

"She hit Bella's buttons. Being mute and not being able to talk. Then she told Bella she was nothing more than a pet to you, and that's when it took all my power to get Bella off of her." Maddox smirked. "That's when I knew her powers had taken control. You should've seen Bella fight Katherine, Katherine had 500 years on Bella, but Bella was close to tearing her to pieces."

Klaus smirked, "I'll take care of Katerina later. For now, the both of you need to familiarize yourselves with the curse." Klaus walked out of the room and found Bella in the kitchen. He watched her finish the second blood bag. "Feeling better, little one?"

Bella nodded, "_I didn't know I was so thirsty._'

"It's your gift, I suspect it's taking a lot out of you." Klaus replied, "Let's go outside, and you can show me what you've learned."

Bella grinned widely and walked outside more than happy to show off everything she had learned to Klaus.

Bella stood beside Klaus as the ritual was beginning to take place.

"Maddox will take you home after you're all done here." Klaus said to Bella as they looked to the three women in the circles.

Bella nodded, she would've felt bad that Elena's aunt had been turned and was being used in the ritual, but it really was the fault of the rescue group. Had they not intervened none of this would happen. Bella was just happy she had been with Maddox when Damon and the football player attacked. She didn't bother to fight them, she focused on making sure Maddox was okay. Together, they both agreed to get some revenge on Damon as soon as they could. '_Okay. Are you sure? I could always stay with you._

Klaus smiled at Bella, "No, go with Maddox and plan your revenge."

Bella smiled and nodded, she made the flames more vibrant as she saw Elena trying to get over them to get to her aunt. She looked to Elena and wagged her finger in a 'no' motion. Bella smiled at Klaus before she went to stand next to Maddox, openly glaring at Greta who had instantly gotten on her nerves.

Maddox smirked down at Bella, "She's leaving tomorrow." He whispered between chants.

'_Hallelujah._' Bella replied crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as they all began to do what was meant to be done. She saw the glimpse of brown hair and tensed. Bella stepped back and nodded to Klaus as she disappeared blurring away.

She watched as Stefan tried to get close to Elena. Bella moved and made the fire more vibrant. She levitated a boulder from the ground and sent it flying towards Stefan. She hit him directly in the torso sending him flying towards the ground. She ignored the screams of protest from Elena. Bella had Stefan pinned to the ground forcing the boulder down hard she stepped closer. She kneeled down and faced Stefan. She turned and faced one of the trees, bringing a branch flying towards her. Taking the branch, she removed the boulder and stabbed Stefan in the back. She stood and with the heel of her boot she made sure the wood was secure in his back. She would've killed him, but she wasn't sure if Klaus would allow it. She blurred back to the altar and took her spot next to Maddox.

Bella kept her eyes open for any suspicious activity, knowing that Stefan wasn't going to be the only one to try and stop the ritual. She twitched as she could sense them coming, she nudged Maddox and he stood behind her. They both stepped away and watched as Bonnie appeared. Bella shook her head as she watched Damon appear also. They both ignored Damon as he grabbed Elena's body, that wasn't their concern. Their concern was Bonnie. "I'll try to use Magic to try and block her, make sure Damon doesn't go anywhere."

Bella nodded, she jumped and landed on a boulder, she looked at Damon and smirked. She leaped into the air and landed on his back. Her hands came to either side of his head and snapped his neck instantly. She landed on top of his body with a thud. She turned her head as she saw Maddox fall to the ground with a scream of pain. Bella glared at the witch, she was about to attack when she heard Klaus's groan of pain. Bella's eyes went red as she saw the man that stood above Klaus, his hand in Klaus's chest.

Bella moved quickly jumping in the air, she twirled and landed beside the man. She grabbed his arm, and ripped it out of Klaus's chest being careful not to hurt Klaus in the process. She threw the man away from Klaus, and before the witch could do anything, Bella moved the earth causing it to rumble underneath her, she stared at Bonnie as a large boulder prison came to form around her. She would deal with the witch later.

"Elijah," Klaus groaned out as the transformation was still taking place.

"I did not come here to kill you, get away from my brother," Elijah said looking directly towards Bella.

Bella's eyes hardened and she took her stance smirking at Elijah. He made the first move and she retaliated as he came running at her she ran at him, seconds before they were to crash together she jumped in the air leaving a boulder in her place. She landed behind Elijah just as he was about to run into the boulder. Bella tied a vine around his ankles bringing him to the ground. She snaked the vine around his legs and stood on top of him, the anger at seeing him trying to kill Klaus was strong.

Focusing her mind, Bella made a ball of fire appear in her hand, and was about to punch it through Elijah's chest, but she froze as she heard his voice. "Isabella…" It was croaked and she knew he was only seconds away from full transformation. Bella met his gaze, she stood back up the fire disappearing along with the vine which went into the ground. With one last glare at Elijah, Bella moved towards Klaus she was about to get closer when she felt a hand grab at her arm.

"Don't, this is his first turn in a long time. He could hurt you, and if he did, he would hate himself for it." Maddox said he grabbed at his head as the spell Bonnie had on him had been stopped once Bella had her in a prison. Maddox looked at Elijah as he came to his feet. "Klaus warned me you would be here, and he wanted to alert you that he would soon be speaking to you about your siblings. He's willing to reunite you with them."

"How can I trust you?" Elijah asked starting skeptically at Maddox.

"You can't," Maddox replied he looked to Bella. "Let's go."

Bella shook her head she turned her back to Elijah blocking her hands from him as she signed to Maddox. '_I don't trust him. He'll go after Klaus, I'm going to stay close to Nik. I'll message you frequently to let you know I'm okay._"

Maddox nodded in agreement knowing there would be nothing in his power that would be able to stop Bella from going after Klaus. "Every hour you message me. I'll be back at the home." He pointed to Bonnie, "Release her after I'm gone. We'll deal with her later."

Bella nodded she watched Maddox go and glared at Elijah. She blurred after the direction Klaus had went. She jumped through the trees not wanting to stay on the ground were Elijah could easily detect her.

Bella carried the bag she had gathered for Klaus and landed beside Elijah as they both watched Klaus transform back into a man. She ignored the elder original and focused on Klaus, she set the bag next to Klaus's body and for his privacy she moved the earth and pulled a few large boulders from the ground to cover Klaus while he changed.

She turned to Elijah and glared at him, openly not shying away from the older original. "You can put these away, little one." Klaus said from behind the boulders.

Bella made the boulders disappear and smiled at Klaus. '_How are you feeling? I brought you a few blood bags, just in case you were thirsty._'

"I'm fine," Klaus said he handed the bag back to Bella. "Thank you, but I had enough blood. How long was I out for?"

"3 and a half days," Elijah said before Bella could respond. "Your warlock mentioned a deal."

"Oh yes," Klaus said with a smirk. "Let's go elsewhere to discuss this." Klaus paused and looked between Elijah and Bella seeing the obvious tension between the two. It was quite obvious Elijah wasn't happy to be bested by such a young vampire, and Bella just didn't like Elijah. "I guess I should make introductions before we get anywhere. Elijah, this is Isabella. Little one, this is my brother Elijah." Klaus looked to Bella and smirked as she curtly nodded the frown on her face still evident. "Well, let's continue on." Klaus walked between the two more than sure that if he didn't Bella would have Elijah's head before they made it home.

-Page Break-

Bella tapped her foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. In retaliation of not being able to stop the ritual, the Mystic Falls group had awakened Mikael believing he of all people would be able to kill Klaus, but to their surprise Klaus had the upper hand sticking a white oak stake in the man's heart before he got out a single word.

Now, Bella sat back in a chair as Klaus had decided it was time to bring his family back together. She was put in charge of watching over the two eldest brothers. Klaus had mentioned it was the younger siblings that were more impulsive, therefore she would be safest with the older originals.

"I can hear your foot tapping from across the hallway, little one. They won't hurt you, and if they even try you can take them." Klaus said, he looked out the window as the once was sunny day had turned cloudy. "I see your emotions are taking more control of the weather."

Bella shrugged sheepishly. '_It'll go away eventually. I'll be okay, Nik. If I need anything, I'll shout._'

Klaus chuckled at her words, he stepped forward and did something that surprised Bella. He kissed the top of her head, an affectionate gesture that he had never done before. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me, little one." Without another word he left the room.

Bella sat back on the chair and pulled out her phone, replying to a message from Maddox who had left shortly after the death of Mikael. He was still working for Klaus, but at Klaus's request he hadn't stuck around for the un-daggering of the siblings. Bella heard the rustling from Elijah's coffin and the lid flew open seconds later. Instinctively she hopped up and looked at Elijah.

"You." He said immediately getting out of his coffin a glare on his face as he looked at Bella.

Bella made a fire ball appear and eyed Elijah warningly. She pointed to the suit that was beside his coffin. "I'm just here to make sure you get dressed. Don't make me hurt you." The robotic voice from her phone said. Bella kept her eyes on Elijah as he moved toward the suit, and as she relaxed her fire ball disappeared. She motioned to the bathroom and typed on her phone quickly. "I have to wait for your brother Finn to wake up. Go ahead and head downstairs when you're done changing." Bella watched Elijah leave, disappearing into the bathroom. She walked up the closed coffin and lifted the lid and looked at the vampire inside. He was handsome, she smiled he looked nothing like his siblings. He was a rarity on his own. She hopped up on the stool beside the coffin. After a few minutes she caught his hand twitching. She moved off the stood and stepped back from the coffin.

She jerked back in surprise as he sat up in the coffin. His head turned instantly to face her, Bella gasped back lightly at the sight of his eyes. She typed in her phone quickly keeping his gaze, finding herself unable to look away. "I'm Bella."

"Why do you not speak?" Finn asked as he looked at the young brunette that stood in front of him. He could sense her caution towards him, so he made sure not to make any sudden movements to prevent from startling her.

Bella tapped her neck and shook her head. "I can't speak." The robotic voice said. She grabbed a blood bag and handed it to him. She smiled at him warmly encouraging him to drink the blood. She moved slowly and grabbed the clothes she had chosen for him. Not knowing exactly what he would like, she settled on something more comfortable for him to wear. She set them down beside him. "You need to get cleaned up." The robotic voice said.

Finn looked at the girl strangely. "Are you working for Niklaus?"

"He is my friend." Bella typed, she paused seeing Finn's startled face.

"My brother does not hold friendships. He does not know the meaning of the word." Finn said as he stared at Bella.

"Your brother has changed." Bella said she kept Finn's gaze. She watched carefully as he stood out of the coffin. His tall figure easily making her look smaller. Bella gestured to the clothes, Finn turned his head looking away from Bella and looked at the clothes critically and then back to Bella. She motioned for him to follow her and led him to the bathroom where she would tell him how use it before leaving him to shower and change.

-page Break-

Bella entered the study, she noticed the room was more than tense. She walked up to Klaus who seemed to be drinking a mixture of blood and bourbon. She ignored the eyes of his siblings as she walked towards him. '_Finn should be down in a minute_.'

Klaus nodded he handed a glass of blood to Bella, "Drink." He said simply, he looked to his siblings and sighed as they all had their eyes on Bella. "Kol, Rebekah, this is Isabella. Bella, these are my younger siblings, Kol and Rebekah."

Bella nodded and smiled politely to the two siblings but didn't react in any other way to them. She didn't want to discuss her speech problem with them, so a simple nod was all she wanted to give them. She moved and took a seat in the corner of the room where she wouldn't be interrupting their family argument that had begun as soon as she sat down. It seemed the tension finally erupted between everyone. She pulled a book from the shelf and settled into the chair.

"You don't speak much do you?" Rebekah asked as she came to stand in front of Bella.

Bella shook her head setting her book down to put her full attention on the original.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything," Rebekah said, anger in her voice finding Bella's silence annoying.

Bella shook her head again keeping Rebekah's glare. She turned to Klaus who spoke from across the room.

"Rebekah, before you embarrass yourself, you should stop." Klaus warned, Klaus turned his attention to Bella as she had moved to stand. Bella squared her shoulders and looked Rebekah in the eyes. Bella licked her finger and smudged the makeup on her neck, the one she put on expertly to cover her wounds from the vampire eye.

Bella looked to Klaus and moved her hands quickly "_Please explain. I do not wish for them to think I am being rude for not speaking to them._'

"Of course, little one." Klaus gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Take a seat, and I'll tell them what you wish."

All four original siblings looked to Klaus more than surprised at the tone he used when he spoke to Bella. It was so unlike him to be so nice to any person. Bella moved and took the seat beside Klaus. She crossed her hands and nodded to Klaus. '_You can summarize as you wish._'

"Bella is mute. She had serve damage to her vocal cords when she was human. When I changed her it was too late, and she lost her voice." Klaus turned to his sister and smirked. "The reason she isn't speaking is not to be rude, but she merely cannot speak."

"Oh." Rebekah said surprised she took a seat next to Kol. "I didn't mean to be rude, Bella. Had I known…"

Bella stopped her shaking her head. She stood up and blurred to notepad she kept in every room. She scribbled down quickly and ripped the paper out handing it to Rebekah.

I didn't take any offense, do not worry any further over it.

Bella sat back down beside Klaus and watched as Rebekah moved to sit on the other side of her and began to instantly talk to the girl. The three brothers returned to their drinks.

-Page Break-

Bella walked to the backyard and sat under the tree. It hadn't been more than a week with the originals. And although the siblings were curious to know how exactly Bella and Klaus had met, Bella didn't want to reveal that information to them.

Bella made the tree grow larger and had the branches extend so they covered her better. She smiled as she saw Finn approach her. He was the brother she had grown the fondest of. He didn't treat her any differently than he treated anyone else. He spoke and let her write out her response patiently waiting as she wrote it out. He had even asked her to teach him sign language. And to no surprise he had begun to pick it up easily just as Klaus had done.

"Hello, Isabella." Finn said as he took the seat beside her under the tree. "You've just returned from school correct?"

Bella nodded, '_Yes. Today was Rebekah's first day_.' She signed slowly so it wouldn't be hard for Finn to understand.

He smiled, "Yes, I heard she was attending. I do hope it went well for her."

'_She had a good day._' Bella signed. '_How was your day?_"

"Uneventful," Finn replied he smiled down at Bella, "Tell me about your human days. You don't mention it often."

Bella smiled widely. "It's not something I choose to remember, and it's a long story to tell. Wait a minute for me?"

"Of course, I'll be right here," He responded as he watched her hurriedly stand and blur into the house. He smiled as her small form came back out a bright smile on her face. She sat back down beside him, she set a small journal in his lap. "What's this?"

"_My memories._' Bella signed she opened the book up and pointed to the first page. '_I fear that I'll forget who I was, so I wrote down all the good memories._'

"And the bad memories," Finn asked as he looked at the neatly written journal.

'_I choose to ignore those._' Bella signed, she leaned back against the tree and rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

Finn smiled at the gesture and opened the journal. He read the passages with Bella reading over his shoulder.

Klaus looked out the window as he saw his brother and Bella together. There was no denying there was something between the two.

"I've never seen him like this." Elijah said coming up to his brother. "He looks to be in love. If he were human, he would've asked you to court her."

"He would've asked her father." Klaus replied.

"Yes, but seeing as her father isn't here, he would've asked her guardian, being you." Elijah replied.

Klaus only nodded. He knew what question was coming next, and like all times before he wouldn't say a word.

"How did you two meet, Niklaus? It must've been significant with the way you both act around each other." Elijah said.

Klaus smirked, "It was significant, but it's not something I will go around telling anyone. That is her story to share, not my own."

Bella smiled and moved closer to Finn as they sat under the tree, she tapped the page twice making sure he knew the importance of the story that was written down.

Finn read the top title. Klaus, it read in Bella's handwriting. "Is this how you met?"

Bella shook her head. '_I don't remember._'

Finn nodded and read the story. It was short, just simply when she woke up as a vampire. Discovering her voice was gone, but feeling the warmth of having someone take care of her. Finn looked to Bella as she was tucked securely to his side, her head still laying on his shoulder. "You really do care for him."

Bella looked up at Finn and nodded her head. She rested it back on his shoulder and returned to the book. She flipped the page and gestured for Finn to read it. She had written before exactly why she was so attached to Klaus. Bella smiled as Finn put his arm around her shoulders and brought her in closer so she was practically sitting on his lap. She leaned further against him as he read the paper. She closed her eyes as the hum of his voice was more peaceful than anything she had ever heard before.

Finn smiled as he could hear Bella's breathing even out, he brought her into his lap, and let her fall asleep while he continued to read. He read about her father, her mother, the few friends she had ever known, but he could tell things had changed when she met Klaus. He was family to her, the only person that had ever cared enough for her to make sure she was always okay. And when he read about Maddox, he understood how he too was important to her. He was a friend, a rarity in her life, he was true and blunt about things and didn't treat her like a child.

Finn flipped to the last page of the journal the night of the ritual. She was more than happy that his brother had broken the curse. The way she portrayed Elijah made him smile, it was a rarity someone disliked his brother so much. Though, now she seemed to be lighting up around him. Finn grabbed the journal and set it on Bella's lap. He stood carefully making sure she was secure in his arms. He blurred inside the house and entered Bella's room setting her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and left her journal on her bed.

Finn brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead before leaning down and kissing it gently. He stepped out of the room and headed to find his brother. He wanted to know how they had met and because Bella didn't remember he'd have to ask the only one who would remember.

Finn walked into Klaus's study and closed the door behind him. "Brother." Finn greeted.

Klaus looked up from the old spellbook he was reading. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you seeking me out? You usually try your best to avoid me." Klaus looked at Finn's face and stiffened. "Did you do something to Isabella?"

"Of course not," Finn replied looking offended at the question "I came to talk about Isabella."

"You're not here to ask for her hand in marriage are you? If so, you're asking the wrong person." Klaus said he leaned back in his chair.

Finn sighed in annoyance. "I came to ask about how you two met. I asked Bella, but she doesn't remember."

"Bella was human when we met," Klaus replied he twirled the pencil in his hands before he continued. If anyone should know this it would be Finn. "Human minds work in a way of their own. When very graphic and traumatizing situations occur, human minds cast those to the side. Bella's mind I believe, did the same thing. We didn't meet under the best of circumstances." Klaus turned to face his brother and gestured to the chair. "This is a long story, you'll want to take a seat."

Finn nodded curtly and took a seat, he gestured for Klaus to continue.

"Isabella had a run in with the other kind, I'm sure you know that from the marks that she covers up." Klaus said. "It's more than that, Bella had some enemies. I was in Seattle, and I was of course, in a foul mood, so when I came across the nest of the other breed, I attacked. I went in and killed every single one of them. I was going to leave, when the sound of whimpering caught my ear. I doubt, Bella knew she was making the sound. I entered her prison cell, and she was huddled in the corner." Klaus smirked at the memory of Bella and how utterly strong she truly was.

"With unknown strength, she brought herself up to stand. You could see the bones through the ripped clothes she was wearing. Had I not heard her beating heart, I would've thought she was a corpse." Klaus met Finn's eyes. "When I found Isabella, she still had her voice, and the last words she ever said were, "If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die on my knees." I was amused by her strength, this tiny human knew I could kill her, she was waiting for it, but she still stood her ground. She fainted after that, her heart beat was slow, and had I not forced my blood into my system she would've died without return." Klaus glanced at his brother to see how he was ingesting the information.

"Isabella didn't have a good recollection of time. She didn't know how long she had been in that cell, how long she had been tortured and fed on, so I lied to her. She believes she went through a normal transition. She died with my blood in her system moments after I got her back to my home. It took 13 days for her to wake up." Klaus admitted, "She of course is under the belief that it took only a few hours for her to wake up. It should stay that way, Isabella clings to the small things if she knew this she'd overreact and believe something was wrong with her."

Finn nodded and looked at his brother being able to truly see the change in him. "She thinks highly of you. I didn't understand why before today, but she let me read some of her inner thoughts. I assume there really is redemption for everyone after all."

Klaus chuckled to his brother, "I have not been redeemed in any sort of way."

"If that's how you wish to see it," Finn said. "Due to your earlier comments about asking for Isabella's hand…"

Klaus waved his brother off, "You don't need to explain yourself to me, brother. It's more than obvious you have feelings for her, and I know Bella very well and I'd say she feels just the same as you do. I will warn you, that girl has been through enough, don't make me have to hurt you for hurting her."

Finn smirked amused at his brother as he stood, Klaus could deny it as much as he pleased, but there was change in him. "Thank you for the talk, brother." Finn exited the room and went to the living room, he grabbed a book off the coffee table and began to flip through it mindlessly as he waited for Bella to wake up from her nap.

What felt like hours passed before he felt the indent in the couch as Bella sat down beside him. She had a notebook on her lap as she looked up at him and grinned widely. He returned the smile and moved his arm around her shoulders bringing her back in closer to him. He smiled contently as she rested her head on his shoulder and her legs in his lap. The warmth from her being so close was the best thing he had ever felt.

Finn's fingers ran absently up and down her arm as they sat close together. He saw Bella writing from the corner of his eye. He found it more than amusing as every few moments she would pause and bite her lip tapping the pencil to her head before returning to her work.

Finn turned his head to face Bella fully, he set his book down so all his attention would be placed on her.

'_I need to feed_.' Bella signed as she sat up, _'There are no blood bags left in the house. Would you mind going with me to feed?'_

Finn smiled since his awakening he had only ever seen Bella feed from blood bags. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to watch her feed. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest. Do you wish to go now?"

Bella nodded she smiled brightly. '_Let me tell Nik I'm leaving._' She signed before she disappeared. Finn chuckled to himself as he stood setting his book down on the table. He grabbed his coat from the back of a chair he had laid it on earlier and stood by the door waiting for Bella to reappear.

Bella walked into Klaus's study, she nodded towards Elijah and waved at Kol. She turned towards Klaus and her smile once again appeared.

"Did you need something, little one?" Klaus asked Bella knowing the only reason Bella would barge in was if she wanted something.

'_I'm thirsty. Finn is going to take me to feed._' Bella said her hands moving at a happy pace as the idea of being able to spend more time with Finn.

Klaus smirked, "Alright, I'll see to getting more blood bags."

Bella nodded she smiled at the two other originals and blurred out of the room.

Kol chuckled, "What made her so happy?"

"I'm assuming our brother is what is making her so happy." Elijah responded answering his younger brother's question.

Kol looked to Klaus, "I thought she was only a companion to you?"

Klaus smirked, "I do believe Elijah was referring to our other brother."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Finn?" he shook his head, "That's not possible."

Klaus smirked, "It seems they're both in love with each other, but neither has yet said a word to the other about it."

-Page Break-

Bella looked around as she wanted to wait for the right person to feed off of she fidgeted in place as the thirst was starting to cause her throat to burn. She glanced down as Finn's hand came to intertwine with hers. She looked up and smiled as she saw his small smile.

"You're thinking too much, if we continue like this we'll be here all night." Finn said, he began to walk with Bella at his side. "We will enter this bar, and then I'll help you choose."

Finn led her into the bar that was just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, he took Bella to a secluded corner and stood behind her. He removed his hand from hers and moved them to cover her eyes. He leaned into her ear. "Take in a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

Bella nodded relaxing against Finn as she did as he said. The smells of sweat and cigarettes filled her senses, but than a strong sweet scent crawled up her nose. She began to sign as quickly as she could. _'I smell something sweet. Like sugar, no just like sugar. It makes my throat burn, Finn.'_

Finn smiled catching the same scent, he removed his hands from Bella's eyes but placed them at her hips keeping her place. "It's coming from the girl sitting at the bar, she's who you're smelling. Now you know who you want to feed from."

Bella turned around and grinned at Finn. '_Thanks._' She smiled and met his eyes, the thirst and the aching in her throat disappearing to the back of her mind. She took in a deep breath as she watched him lean in closer. She moved closer to him and moved her hands up his chest so they lay around his neck, it didn't take more than a second before their lips met in a steady slow kiss.

Finn pulled back and smiled as he saw the look of sadness on Bella's face. "Although I would more than love to continue this, your meal just left the building."

Bella shook her head the only thought in her head was, _I don't care, not anymore, not after that_. She was about to remove her hands from around Finn's neck so she could reply to him when she paused as he spoke again.

"You might not care now, but you'll get thirsty later. Let's go find her." Finn said he paused as he looked at Bella's stunned face. He finally recollected hearing her voice. "You spoke?"

Bella shook, she kept Finn's gaze and decided she wanted to try something. _I thought it_. She paused and watched Finn's face for any indications that he had heard her thought.

Finn looked to Bella strangely, he tilted his head to the side. He took his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. "I can hear you." He stated as he kept contact with her eyes.

Bella nodded she beamed at the thought_. You can hear me!_ She moved quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We should figure out what caused this."

Bella shook her head, _No, let's save that for another day. Please._

Finn smiled as the sound of her voice in his head was like a melody to him. "It can wait, but you do need to feed."

Bella stepped back and smiled. _Okay, let's go after that girl._ Bella laced her fingers through Finn's and held his hand tightly, nothing needed to be said to know that things between the two of them had changed. She walked beside Finn as he was better at tracking than she was, she paused as they came closer to the scent.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked as he moved to stand in front of Bella. "If you do not want to feed from her, we can find someone else."

Bella shook her head, she tilted her head and looked curiously at Finn. _Do you think this goes both ways? If you can hear my thoughts, do you think there's a chance I can hear yours? What if this is a link that bonded us together after we kissed?_

Finn gently tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear cupping her cheek, _Can you hear me_? he thought as he kept Bella's gaze. He smiled as her eyes widened signaling he had heard him.

_I can hear you!_ Bella smiled widely at Finn, she leaned closer and kissed him. She smiled against the kiss as she got an instant response from Finn.

Finn pulled back minutes later and rested his forehead on Bella's forehead, he smiled as he could see Bella's breathing falter. "If we keep doing this, you'll never finish feeding."

Bella nodded she smiled, _I don't mind that_.

Finn chuckled, "I'm sure we can find this girl a bit later."

Bella smiled amused and nodded_. Of course we can._ Bella was about to kiss Finn when he pulled back slightly. She frowned the feeling of having done something wrong built up inside her. _Did I do something wrong?_

Finn shook his head, he tipped Bella's chin upwards so she would meet his eyes. "Not at all. Isabella, you must know that if we continue I want this to be something serious. If we continue this, I will not share you. I must ask that you be as faithful to me as I am to you. I do not want anyone else except you, and I want that to go both ways."

Bella smiled, _I've never wanted anyone the way I want you._ Bella blushed _I've been attracted to you since the day we met. I… I like you a lot, Finn, and it's a scary feeling to know that I can fall so easily for you. I want this, and I enjoy knowing that if I'm with you, you want what I want, that you feel what I feel._

Bella placed her hand over Finn's heart feeling its slow beating rhythm. She looked up at Finn, _you've unknowingly captured my heart, and I wouldn't change that for the world._

Finn smiled, he moved Bella's hand from his chest and took it in his own he kissed her hand. "Sweet Isabella, you had my heart the moment our eyes met." He kept her hand in his as he wrapped his free warm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He leaned down and attached his lips to hers, this felt right.

-Page Break-

Walking back to the house Bella was over the moon. Her arm was wrapped around Finn's waist and his arm was tightly wound around her shoulders. She enjoyed more than anything that she was so close to him. She felt more than lucky to have Finn feel the same about her than she did about him.

Bella looked up at Finn as they walked towards the home, it had been too easy to accustom herself to talking to him through her mind. _Do you think they'll notice? Notice the difference in our attitudes towards each other. _

Finn looked at Bella and smiled. "They'll notice, but I don't believe they'll mention anything about it." Finn said loud enough so that his siblings would hear him. He led Bella inside the house, he hung her coat up for her and led her into the living room.

Finn took a seat pulling Bella down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and made sure she was close to his chest. He kissed her neck softly.

Bella smiled and leaned against him her eyes closing at the warmth of his body pressed next to hers.

"Well, it was about time," Klaus said walking into the room a smirk in place as he saw the newly joined couple.

Bella glared at him, '_Pointing out the obvious, Nik? I thought you were better than that._' she signed she smiled as she could feel the rumble of Finn's chest as he chuckled.

"Well, I thought I'd make an exception for this one moment." Klaus replied he poured himself a drink and smirked as he looked at the two on the couch. "I'm glad to see this."

Bella smiled, '_So am I_." Bella leaned her head back so she was resting it against Finn's shoulder.

Finn smiled at the gesture and slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm, as they talked to Niklaus. Finn knew he would eventually tell his brother about his mental link with Bella, but for now, it was going to stay between the two of them.

Klaus chuckled as Bella fell asleep in Finn's arm. "She seems tired."

Finn smiled and nodded, "Yes, well she wanted to show me a few things she could do after she fed. She was playing with the weather, I suppose that was what eventually tired her out."

Klaus chuckled, "Of course, that was what tired her out." Klaus said sarcastically to Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't take advantage of her. I want her to feel comfortable around me, and although I do feel greatly for her, I know very well she's not ready to be more intimate."

"And you're okay with that?" Klaus asked as his protectiveness over Bella began to shine through.

Finn nodded, "I'm happy to just have her like this, when she's ready for more things will change. I believe we're mated." Finn announced to his brother as he wrapped his arms tighter around Bella. Finn smiled as he could feel her relax against him. "I came to the realization not that long ago, it was official this evening."

"You're mates?" Klaus said setting his glass down to look at his brother critically, knowing very well that mates were a rarity amongst their kind. "You're sure of it?"

Finn smiled, "Quite sure." He replied, "I know it's hard to believe, I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't experiencing it, but she's my mate and I'm hers."

Klaus nodded, "It' hard to believe, but I trust you're saying the truth. I'd be careful on how you go about this."

Finn nodded he stood carefully making sure he didn't shake Bella awake. "I'm going to make sure she gets some rest. We'll speak of this later." Finn walked out of the room and walked at a steady pace towards Bella's room.

He set her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was about to walk away when her hand reached up to wrap around his wrist, he turned back to her to see her brown eyes staring back at him. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

Bella shook her head. _Stay. Please_.

Finn nodded and removed his shoes before getting into the bed beside Bella, he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed as her breathing slowed down. It wasn't long after he too fell asleep, comfortable knowing she was with him.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she happily walked beside Finn his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they made their way through the busy streets of Las Vegas. It was a family trip they had taken after Kol insisted on vising the city referred to as Sin city. _My mom came here once before._ Bella said inside Finn's mind having learned how to control their connection better.

_And what did you do while you were here, it doesn't seem like the place for a child._ Finn thought back as he glanced at Bella. He was glad they had come here, he knew although she was okay without her voice, it had hurt to know there was nothing that would ever fix it.

After several attempts, spells, potions, everything they could think of nothing brought back her voice. It was too ruined, the cords were destroyed beyond repair. She had been fine in the end, but it hurt her knowing that all hope was gone.

Bella smiled and shrugged, _It wasn't a place for a child, but that never stopped my mother. I stayed in the hotel room for most of our stay, went to the pool a few times. It was an okay vacation, but this visit certainly tops all others. _

Finn chuckled, _I hope it does._ He kissed her temple. _I love you, Isabella_.

Bella beamed brightly at the words she loved to hear. She paused her walking and moved to stand in front of Finn, _I love you, Finn. More than you'll ever know._ Bella's hands wrapped around Finn's neck and she stepped on the tips of her toes to kiss him. She leaned further into the kiss as Finn's hands rested on her hips keeping her close to him.

Bella tensed as she heard her name being called, but it wasn't a voice she ever wanted to hear again. She pulled back from Finn resting her head on his chest as she took in a deep breath. _It's him_.

Finn tensed as well, his hands kept their tight hold on her hips. _We can leave, before they even get near you._

Bella paused and shook her head_, I need to do this_. She turned around in his arms so her back was pressed to his chest. She looked on as she saw the five Cullens she despised the most. _Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett._ Bella recited to Finn as she glared at the Cullens.

"Bella, it's really you," Edward said stepped forward, Bella stepped back impossibly closer to Finn. Edward stepped forward only to have a large crack of thunder make him jump back. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Bella's eyes turned hard as she look at him. She couldn't talk to him, but she would finally get her anger out. She used her gift to cause a whirlwind to run through the streets. The people in the streets began to run as the wind picked up. Bella kept her eyes on Edward. She turned to Finn_. Let him see._ She said and by the way his head nodded slightly she could see he caught the meaning to her words. She watched as Edward's face twitched in anger as he obviously caught the memories Finn was feeding him. Bella's anger grew as she caught Edward's words.

"She's mine." He growled as he launched himself towards Finn.

Bella reacted quickly, she used the thunder to hit Edward straight in the chest. He hit the ground and Bella smiled satisfied with what she had done. She turned to the other Cullens as they all seemed to fall into action after what she had done to Edward. Finn moved quickly and decapitated Alice as she came towards Bella. Bella focused on controlling the wind around them making sure nothing could be seen, the last thing she needed was to reveal to the world that vampires existed. She glanced over at Finn who was tearing apart the rest of the Cullen's with ease, she walked with steady feet towards Edward's body. She kneeled down to get closer to Edward.

"Bella…" Edward croaked his voice barely above a whisper.

Bella made a ball of fire appear, she swirled it around before plunging the ball into Edward's chest. She watched as the fire destroyed him from the inside out. This was enough for her, to know he was dead and he had been the one to kill him was enough. She stood up and lit the pile Finn had created on fire.

"Feeling better?" Finn asked.

_I'm finally feel free, it's closure._ Bella replied she took the hand Finn offered and they wateched at the bodies lit up. Bella smiled at Finn and pecked his lips lightly_. I love you._

Bella let the wind die down and the thunder go down as well. She looked around and smiled at the sight of no one around. It was clear the people must've taken shelter.

Finn began to walk again, he put his arm around Bella like he had done before, "Let's get back to our walk."

Bella smiled and leaned against Finn, this was perfect. Everything had started to fall into place and finally there were no loose ends in her past. She was finally able to let go.


End file.
